


Sometimes Arguments Can Be A Good Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Being recorded, Dom Dipper Pines, M/M, Wendy and Mabel are fangirls, bill is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6656521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Dipper have been arguing for a couple weeks about who has the better favorite show.  Dipper has an idea of how to sway Bill to watch his shows. Will is work? Will their video (They don't know they're being recorded) end up going viral? Will Wendy and Mabel become BillDip shippers? Who knows? (Except me, of course.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Arguments Can Be A Good Thing

This argument had been going on for at least a week, and Dipper was getting sick of it.  
“Hey Bill, let’s end this argument here and now,” Dipper found Bill in the forest looking at a deer. He stood up as he saw Dipper enter the clearing. “I’m tired of arguing with you about which show is better, Ducktective or Cats from Hell. It’s obviously Ducktective.” Dipper  
“See, that’s where you’re wrong, Pine Tree. Cats from Hell is the best show ever, you hear? Nothing can ever make me change my mind.”  
“Bill, I know something that will make you watch Ducktective every damn time they’re playing reruns.”  
“No, you don’t. I know lots of things, and you don’t have anything up your sleeve. You're too dumb to know anything that can defeat me, idiot. You’re so dumb its funny!” Bill snickered.  
“I do, but I was saving it to when this argument got crucial. Plus, you are a human now, so I don’t think you have infinite knowledge of what goes on in my head. After I do this, you’ll watch Ducktective with me every day, including tonight. Oh, and Bill, shut up. I’m taller than you in your human form, and I’m smarter than you think.”

“Oh yeah, Pine Tree? Well show me this secret weapon of yours. I’m intrigued to see just how dumb you are.”  
“Shut up, Bill.” Dipper gritted his teeth, and then licked his lips.  
“Well why don’t you make me Pine tr-” He was cut off as Dipper pushed him against a tree. “H-hey, what are you-” Dipper shoved his lips against Bill’s, feeling his cheeks heat up as Bill’s struggling gradually slowed down. Dipper was surprised, he didn’t expect it to go this well. He continued to kiss him for at least a minute or two, until he finally pulled away. They were both gasping for breath, and Bill was still pressed against the tree, blushing like mad. 

“He looks so adorable,” Dipper thought, and then realized what he did. “Oh. Jeez, Bill I’m sorry, I just thought that-” This time it was Dipper who was cut off as Bill ran forward, grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to bring their lips together. Dipper’s eyes widened, and it was a second before he could finally process what was going on. When he did, he grabbed Bill’s waist and pulled him closer. Dipper moved forward, and Bill tripped. They landed with Dipper on top of Bill, lips barely touching, bodies pressed together.   
Bill blushed and looked away. “Sorry…”  
“Don’t apologize,” Dipper smirked. “In fact, I like this position much better.”  
If it was possible, Bill blushed even harder. Dipper leaned down to kiss Bill, who had his arms pinned above his head, when he heard a click. So did Bill, apparently.  
They both looked sideways to find Mabel and Wendy crouched in nearby bushes giggling. The worst part? They had cameras.   
“Well, Dipper, we recorded the whole incident on camera.” Mabel laughed.  
“Yeah, and wow Bill, you looked so adorable!” Wendy sniggered.  
“Let’s see what lengths they’ll go to to get us to delete that video,” Mabel said. “Right, Wendy?”  
“Of course.”

They ran off, waving their cameras up high.  
Dipper looked back down at Bill.  
“Shouldn’t we go after them?” asked Bill.  
“No,” Dipper said, before kissing Bill again. “Let’s continue where we left off, shall we?” He unbuttoned Bill’s shirt, and Bill shivered.  
“You know what, Pine Tree?”  
“What?”  
“I think I might just want to watch Ducktective with you tonight, if we can do this again.”  
Dipper smirked. “Or course.”

 

Too bad they didn’t see the other camera, still recording, looking down on them from a nearby tree as they had their fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, this is my first Fanfic, so please don't be too judgmental. And, that's it, and you fill in the rest.


End file.
